Research from this study will provide a greater understanding of how cytomegalovirus-infected endothelial cells become invisible to circulating immune cells by virally-encoded mechanisms that inhibit the signals that recruit immune cells to the site of infection. This study will reveal mechanisms by which activie cytomegalovirus infection regulates expression of the pro-inflammatory chemokine RANTES, a cellular protein that recruits specific immune cells.